1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage device and a method of manufacturing the power storage device.
Note that the power storage device refers to general elements that have a function of storing power or devices provided with such elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, power storage devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries, lithium-ion capacitors, and air batteries have been developed.
An electrode for the power storage device is manufactured by forming an active material layer on a surface of a current collector. For the active material layer, a material that can occlude and release ions serving as carriers, such as carbon or silicon, is used. In particular, the theoretical capacity of silicon or phosphorus-doped silicon is larger than that of carbon, and the use of these materials for the active material layer is preferable in terms of an increase in capacity of a power storage device (e.g., see Patent Document 1).